Pied Piper
|image = |caption = Someone's charming San Francisco… |airdate = Debbie Viguie |writer = Simon & Schuster Children's Publishing |director = 0-6898-7533-9 |production = Season 4 |previous = Survival of the Fittest |next = Mystic Knoll}} Pied Piper is the 27th book of the Charmed novel series. This novel is set between "Womb Raider" and "Witch Way Now?" as Cole is not seen at all and Piper is not yet pregnant with her first child. Summary :They come to you for guidance, protection— :Innocents, facing nameless evil. :It is up to you to save their laughter— :Watch over them, protect them from danger and peril. At first Piper thinks it's just a coincidence that she's seeing kids everywhere; since she and Leo have been talking about starting a family, she thinks she's just noticing them more. But then the kids start showing up on the Charmed Ones' front porch and coming into the house uninvited. No matter where Piper dispatches them, they're right back at Halliwell Manor minutes later. And they seem to be forming an orchestra. No one will listen to Piper, or obey her, or even give her a moment alone. Piper starts to wonder if she and Leo can handle starting a family. While Piper's contemplating diaper rash, Phoebe finds out about a rash of disappearances in San Francisco. Musicians have vanished all over the city, and they were all candidates to conduct a youth symphony. So how has Paige's new love managed to stick around long enough to be the symphony leader? And how does band practice at the Manor fit in with all of this? The Charmed Ones smell a rat, but can they lead all of their Innocents out of danger before the final note is played? Characters Major *'Piper Halliwell:' The next sister with the powers of Molecular Immobilization and Molecular Combustion. *'Phoebe Halliwell:' The middle sister with the powers of Premonition and Levitation. *'Paige Matthews:' The youngest half-sister with the powers of Telekinetic Orbing and Orbing. *'Leo Wyatt:' The Charmed Ones' Whitelighter and Piper's husband. He has the powers of Orbing and Healing. Support *'Darryl Morris:' Police inspector of the San Francisco Police Department. He is aware of the sisters' secret. *'Sheila Morris:' Darryl's wife. *'Old Man:' Redirects the pipe's magic to Piper so the children would find her instead of the Pied Piper. *'Dale Allen:' Flutist. Minstrel name being Allen O'Dale. Paige's love interest, and an enemy who lures children away. *'Mark Johnson:' A ten -year-old witch who wishes to develop his powers. Plays an essential role in helping the Charmed Ones. Minor *'Estelle Morris:' Darryl's younger sister visiting with her son. *'Eric Morris:' Estelle's son and Darryl's nephew. *'Mikey Morris:' Darryl and Sheila's son. *'Sandra Johnson:' Mark's mother. Sandra is a newly empowered witch and Leo is her Whitelighter. She works as a medical intern. *'Paul Johnson:' Mark's father. *'Mary:' Employee at a fancy dress boutique Paige visits to shop for a dress for a symphony. She was annoyed when Paige remained indecisive after an hour of dress fitting and finally took charge. *'Mike:' P3 bouncer. *'Bonnie:' Piper's neighbor who responded to Piper's spell to conjure up a child seat in her car. Has a daughter named Jessica. *'Gracie:' A baby who likes to bite people. *'Tammy Reynolds:' A young girl who wound up at the Manor. *'Jimmy:' A child who climbed into Piper's car and was brought back to the grocery store where his mom called the police. *'Samuel:' A child who wandered off from his mom. Piper and Leo ran into him and his mother found him. He later appeared on their doorstep. *'Jared Williams:' A child who lives across the street from Tammy. *'Nicole Wilson:' A child. Her parents are on vacation while she remains at home with the nanny, who she dislikes. Has a puppy named Snowball. *'Tina:' A child. *'Peter Jacovich:' Cellist with the San Francisco Symphony. He tried to find Phoebe for help regarding Allen O'Dale, but murdered before he could tell her anything. *'Daniel Thompson:' Art critic and culture writer at the Bay Mirror. *'Rudolph Trent:' A candidate competing for the conductor of the children orchestra. Phoebe meets with him to investigate the murders. Rudolph has a master's degree in teaching and wishes to pursue teaching children music. Mentioned *'Prue Halliwell:' The eldest sister with the powers of Telekinesis and Astral Projection. She was killed by the demon Shax. *'Patty Halliwell:' The Charmed Ones' deceased mother with the power of Molecular Immobilization. *'Victor Bennett:' Prue, Piper, and Phoebe's distant father. *'Sam Wilder:' Paige's biological father, and Patty's former Whitelighter. *'Bradley Hadley:' Peter Jacovich's brother-in-law. The Charmed Ones once helped him when he was being stalked by his ex-girlfriend, who was a demon. *'Mr. and Mrs. Matthews:' Paige's adoptive parents, who died in a car wreck when she was a troubled teenager. Magical Notes Book of Shadows *Mentions of a minor warlock named Musi, who likes frogs and mimes. Spells To Conjure Up a Child Car Seat :My need is great, the children small, I need a seat for this kid… kid… kid not so… tall. To Find an Answer in the Book of Shadows :Musicians and kids, our problems now. :We need to fix the, please tell us how. Powers *'Orbing:' Used by Leo and Paige. *'Hypnosis:' Used by Dale. *'Molecular Immobilization:' Used by Piper. Artifacts *'Allen O'Dale's Flute:' Used to lure children and open/close a portal. *'Book of Shadows:' The Halliwells' tome of knowledge and magic. Notes and Trivia *Despite the Season 6 promo picture on the cover, the novel took place in Season 4. Differences from the Show *Paige is a social worker in this book instead of an assistant. *Darryl is a detective instead of inspector. International Titles *'Dutch:' Melodie der zielen (Melody of souls) Category:Charmed Novels Category:Charmed Merchandising Books Category:Merchandise